


El amor no tiene visión.

by epifaniax



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: Cuando una misión de espionaje obliga a Levi a vestirse de mujer y seducir a un político rico, para lograr llevarlo a la cárcel, Levi se dará cuenta que quizás sus sentimientos hacia cierto alfa no son tan unilaterales.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	1. El plan

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! este fic contiene varios capítulos, la mayoría está escrito así que espero estar actualizando en cortos periodos de tiempo, espero que lo disfruten. :)

Solo basto una palabra para que Levi se diera cuenta que estaban en graves problemas.

“Mierda” soltó Erwin mientras se paseaba de un lugar a otro agarrando su cabeza, liberando feromonas de nerviosismo y ansiedad.

Lo que sea que fuera que halla hecho jurar a Erwin santo Smith debe ser muy grave. A lo largo de sus pocos años juntos había veces muy puntuales en que la lengua del nuevo comandante tomaba vida propia, rompiendo su típica cordialidad y buenos modales por palabrotas que, aunque no eran muy graves (Levi había escuchado toda clase de maldiciones a lo largo de su vida) el mero hecho que fuera el rubio quien las dijera merecía el cien por ciento de su atención.

“Tenemos un serio problema” anuncio Erwin quince minutos después cuando Hange, Moblit, Nanaba, Mike y Levi estaba reunidos cómodamente en su oficina.

El escuadrón de operaciones especiales no era una de las ramas más populares del ejército, en realidad era la menos querida y apoyada teniendo una relación de amor/odio con sus ciudadanos, razón por la cual, para seguir con su funcionamiento necesitan donaciones, dinero que salía directamente de los bolsillos de la nobleza de Sina maravillada por sus hazañas, sobre todo de Levi, y sus encantos coquetos, sobre todo de Erwin. Pero no todas las personas eran fácilmente encantadas por sus trucos en el aire o sus sonrisas y buenos modales.

“¿Y bien? ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?” preguntó mientras se apoyaba contra la pared cruzando sus brazos.

El suelo ya se estaba volviendo a llenar de polvo, mañana tendría que limpiarlo, conociendo a Erwin no lo haría hasta que la suciedad se lo tragara o Levi lo amenazara personalmente.

“¿Recuerdan al esposo de madam Ricochet?”

“¿La vieja que le gustaban jóvenes?” cuestionó levantando una ceja y recibiendo una mirada de advertencia de Erwin que lo hizo encogerse interiormente.

Nunca había tenido ni tendría cierta empática con la nobleza, la simple idea de que esos ricachones se llenaban una y otra vez sus estómagos de manera inconsciente mientras otros morían de hambre sin siquiera conocer la luz del maldito sol, opacaba todo sentimiento de simpatía hacia ellos. Sus típicos pensamientos tradicionalistas y su desesperación por conseguir omegas que se aseguran de mantener el linaje familiar, había logrado ponerlos en el puesto más alto de la lista negra de Levi, justo junto a los estúpidos fanáticos de los muros.

No, él no podría llevarse bien con los ricachones, gente que nunca en su vida había conocido lo que era pasar hambre y frío teniendo miedo del mañana, dudando de la existencia de algún futuro.

“¿No se había muerto esa mujer hace unos meses?” pregunto Nanaba preocupada.

Levi se enderezo intrigado. Nanaba, de entre todos ellos, era una de las pocas omegas presentes en el cuerpo de exploración, una noble nacida y criada en cuna de oro. Su ingreso a este oficio aún seguía siendo una de las muchas cosas que no ha logrado comprender pero que por el mero hecho de hacerlo conseguía todo el respeto por parte de Levi, de todas maneras, algo que la preocupara referente a los ricos era algo que necesitaba su atención pues, entendía cómo era ese mundo incluso mejor que Erwin, que pasaba fácilmente por noble cuando en realidad no lo era, comprendía su lenguaje, costumbres e incluso su manera de pensar.

En otras palabras, Nanaba era un jodido genio en estos temas.

“Sí. Como recordarán su esposa era una de las principales inversionistas del cuerpo, pero ahora que ha fallecido su esposo a estado dándonos fondos sucios mientras cobra a la vez descuento en sus impuestos por esto”

“Bueno, reportémoslo a los altos mando” sugirió Hange animada.

“Por supuesto, si tuviéramos alguna prueba”

“¿Qué problema hay en que nos entregue esos fondos?” preguntó Mike tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino.

“Si de alguna manera se averigua que esos fondos están sucios y que van a parar a nosotros, sería fácil para la nobleza y las demás ramas militares tomarnos por cómplices y por ende les daría una razón para cerrar el cuerpo de exploración” explicó Erwin, sentándose en su escritorio para poder mirar fijamente a todos.

Mierda.

Esto no pintaba bien.

Observó curioso como todos guardaban silencio tratando de pensar en una posible solución.

El cuerpo de exploraciones, para muchos era más que una simple rama militar. Para Erwin era su vida, para Levi su hogar. Un lugar que significaba muerte y locura también significaba comida tres veces al día y un techo seguro en el que descansar, quizás Hange, Moblit, Mike y Erwin puedan rehacer su vida en caso de cualquier cosa, pero para Nanaba, una omega, de seguro sería el sello para un matrimonio arreglado con algún noble rico y para Levi su boleto de vuelta al subterráneo.

No, él no volvería a ese lugar de mierda.

No podían ir directamente al tipo y acusarlo de lavar dinero, fácilmente con su estatus podía voltear la situación en su favor si ellos no tenían ninguna prueba para acusarlo formalmente.

Entonces solo quedaba una solución.

“¿Y bien?, ¿Cómo conseguimos las pruebas?” rompió el silencio haciendo que la mirada de todos se concentrará en él.

Los ojos azules de Erwin brillaron. No necesitaba preguntar si había ideado un plan, el alfa siempre los tuvo, sin importar cuantas posibilidades hubiera, Smith tenía planes de contingencia para todo con cuatro pasos por delante de su adversario. Era el mejor estratega que Levi había conocido en su vida.

“Pues habrá que conseguirlos de una caja fuerte que está en su habitación” informó Erwin sacando un sobre de su escritorio y entregándolo a Nanaba. Dentro de él, estaban cuatro invitaciones a la fiesta de Ricochet en su lujosa mansión. “La misión consistirá en que alguien de nosotros, poco reconocible cede a Ricochet se infiltre a la habitación y robe los documentos simulando que es un ladrón”

“¡Oh muy bien!, ¿Quién de aquí es lo suficiente pequeño como para pasar desapercibido y tiene experiencia como ladrón?” preguntó Nanaba con sarcasmo inmediatamente dirigiendo su mirada junto a todos hacia él.

Maldición, sabía que contarle sobre su pasado era mala idea.

Suspiro resignado. Bueno, no sería la primera y la última vez que se colara a robar algo y con Erwin, dudaba que sus habilidades pasadas quedarán fácilmente en el olvido, recordando como a la semana después de transformarse en comandante convenció a Levi de enseñarle a robar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, él esperaba que al menos ese talento se usará con la nobleza porque si pillaba a Smith robándole los titanes sería lo último de qué preocuparse.

“Si no hay otra manera”

“Pero hay un ligero problema. ¿Cómo planeas hacer que Ricochet te lleve a su cuarto?” preguntó Erwin apoyando su mentón sobre sus manos

El silencio se instaló en el cuarto.

“… ¿Quién necesita que me lleve al cuarto?, lo apartó un poco de la fiesta, lo noqueo y ya está” respondió tranquilamente recibiendo una mirada divertida de Mike y Hange, Erwin por su parte le sonrió suavemente, levantando las cejas.

Había algo en su mirada que a Levi le daba escalofríos.

“Su habitación está resguardada por guardias tanto adentro como afuera, y hay rumores de un bonito perro en su casa”

Joder, ¿qué los perros no los guardan en el patio?

“Bien. No me puedo meter, dime tu maldito plan y deja de dar vueltas” respondió bruscamente cruzando los brazos.

Erwin ahora sonreía divertido.

“solo hay una clase de personas que Ricochet deja entrar a su cuarto, expulsando a todos alrededor…mujeres”

Perfecto, mejor para él, no tendría que preocuparse por misiones molestas.

“Escuchaste eso Nanaba parece que vas a tener que actuar” soltó divertido, pero no recibió la reacción que esperaba.

Nanaba y Hange le sonreían malignamente desde el sillón, es más, Hange parecía estar teniendo uno de esos ataques energéticos mientras se sonrojaba emocionada, respirando ruidosamente haciendo que Levi se tensara en alerta por lo que sea que estuviera pasando por sus cabezas.

“Oh Levi…no sabes que no es necesario tener las parte adecuadas para ser mujer…” soltó con alegría fingida Nanaba recorriendo su cuerpo con su mirada que lo hizo tragar duro.

Oh no.

No no no no.

Rápidamente desvió su mirada hacia Erwin cuyos labios tenían una sonrisa angelical que contradecía el salvajismo de sus ojos azules. Esa mirada lo hizo estremecerse y querer salir corriendo del lugar.

De acuerdo, no sería la primera vez que se disfrazara de mujer, en su infancia bajo el ala de Kenny lo había hecho innumerables veces para engañar a los comerciantes y posibles pedófilos para robarles o matarlos después de todo, su cuerpo, como había dicho Kenny, era uno de sus mejores activos, pues de niño era fácilmente confundible por una niña si se dejaba crecer lo suficiente el cabello y se colocaba un vestido, además del hecho de ser omega solo facilitaba las cosas para dar la impresión de inofensivo siendo fácilmente subestimado por la gente en su entorno.

No le gustaba, pero era algo necesario en su momento.

Luego cuando ya se había convertido en un matón y Kenny lo abandonó, Levi comenzó a ir por peces más gordos e importantes, ya no tenía a nadie que le dijera que hacer y que no, así que, una noche se colocó un vestido, una peluca, dejó que su aroma natural se expandiera y llegó a un lugar que aún estaba presente de vez en cuando en sus pesadillas.

El burdel de su madre.

Aquel lugar frío y sucio que se había tragado los sueños de Kuchel.

Una mujer hermosa, alguien que merecía más.

El era el niño del burdel que había crecido entre perfumes baratos, vestidos de encaje y maquillaje exagerado. Su madre, una omega, no había tenido problemas en que su único hijo debes en cuando acariciaba su vestido o se parará en sus tacos, fingiendo ser la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

Quería ser como ella.

Así de fuerte, así de luminoso.

Para Levi su madre había sido la luz del sol cuando aún ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía el real, y verla una y otra y otra vez siendo ensuciada por animales más que hombres que buscaban satisfacer sus necesidades básicas, lo había calado en lo más profundo de su ser. Era por eso, que cuando tuvo la oportunidad, vestido de mujer con larga cabellera oscura y zapatos de tacón se había presentado en el lugar y había asesinado al dueño, ese alfa que se creía jefe de la vida de los demás, había muerto, por manos de un omega, ahogado en su propia sangre como la basura que realmente era.

Esa había sido la última vez que había usado un vestido.

Desviando la mirada, suspiró rendido “si no hay otra manera…”. Erwin sonrió esta vez ampliamente dejando ver sus dientes mientras sus ojos se encogían levemente, la breve sensación de orgullo por esa sonrisa lo invadió haciendo a su omega interior ronronear complacido. Frente a él Nanaba y Hange lanzaron los brazos al aire acompañados de gritos de emoción para abrazarse emocionadas y caer en una conversación sobre pelucas y esa clase de mierda.

“No me tendré que acostar con él ¿verdad?” le pregunto a Erwin un día antes de la misión.

El alfa se iría junto con Mike hoy en la tarde para llegar con anterioridad a Sina mientras que, Levi y Nanaba se irían mañana en la tarde, para llegar justo a la hora y poder mezclarse más fácilmente con la multitud.

“Dios, no” respondió Erwin casi aliviado mientras se sentaba junto a él en el sillón.

Smith parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando atentamente como el vino se balanceada junto a su mano en la pequeña copa de cristal.

“¿Lo harías?”

“Ya dije que si, haré tu estúpida misión” respondió molesto inclinado su cabeza por el respaldo del sofá, su glándula de olor picaba, siempre lo hacia cuando el alfa estaba demasiado cerca de él por lo que, debía de concentrarse en no rascarse por temor a liberar feromonas que delaten su estado de inquietud.

“No. Me refería acostarte con él, ¿lo harías si te lo pidiera?” preguntó Erwin suavemente para levantar la mirada y fijarla en los ojos de Levi.

Había algo que Levi se negaba a nombrar presente entre ellos, tensando la atmósfera, haciendo que esos centímetros que los separaban se sintieran como un precipicio al que él se lanzaría sin equipo si tuviera el valor para saltar sin mirar la profundidad del abismo.

Erwin era un alfa, uno de los mejores que conocía, era guapo, inteligente todo lo que un omega desearía como pareja, hacía que su sola presencia picase las manos de Levi y las piernas se le pusieran inestables, estaban tan cerca y la vez tan lejos.

Pero él no era para Smith. Levi con sus bordes rotos e irregulares, con su boca sucia y sus manos bañadas en litros y litros de sangre, personas que había asesinado personalmente, era como la suciedad en toda esta hermosa habitación que él mismo detestaba limpiando una y otra vez. No, no había posibilidad que Erwin mirara a Levi como el corazón de Levi quería que lo mirara, él no se parecía en nada a esas lindas omegas finas y con modales que bailaban en las fiestas con el comandante.

No se parecía a la hermosa Marie, quien capturó el corazón de Erwin antes de que cualquiera, con su largo y rizado cabello rubio, su cuerpo marcado, sus pechos lechosos y su sonrisa soleada que aun miraba con sus ojos color miel a Erwin como si de un dios se tratara encogiendo en cada reunión que tenían el estómago de Levi, rompiendo su corazón.

“Si, después de todo confió en ti Erwin” respondió con la misma suavidad sin romper su mirada.

Alfa…

Algo cambió en los ojos de Smith, las profundidades azules ya no igualaba al cielo de verano, eran oscuras, profundas parecía que quisieran tragarse a Levi y esconderlo del mundo donde nadie lo pueda encontrar mientras el aroma café lo acurrucaba en la oscuridad. Erwin se movió ligeramente, acercándose sin dejar de mirarlo, pero a último segundo se detuvo, tensándose y levantándose del sofá mientras frotaba cansado sus dedos contra sus ojos.

“Creo que es hora de ir a dormir, mañana será un día agitado” respondió de espaldas a Levi.

Ni siquiera me mirara…

Cansado de la situación se levantó, silenciosamente del sofá y se fue, sin mirar atrás.


	2. Para ser bella hay que ver estrellas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí va el capítulo 2. Espero que les guste, yo me reí bastante en algunas partes XD.

El día siguiente fue bastante agitado. Erwin estuvo toda la mañana entregando instrucciones a Hange y Moblit para que al volver no encontrará un desastre en el lugar, ambos alfas se despidieron animados de todos en el lugar, tomando unos minutos de más para que Mike le diera un sencillo beso a Nanaba, asegurándose que se encontrarian allá. Levi por su parte desvió la mirada de la escena cuando sintió que lo observaban, encontrando a Erwin hablando con el conductor del carruaje.

Con un animado adiós los dos desaparecieron en la distancia.

“Gracias al cielo que se fueron, ya me tienen estresada” susurro Nanaba sin quitar la vista del camino, ella no había esperado a retirarse del lugar comentando cosas para sí misma. Él, solo permaneció unos minutos observando el camino por donde Erwin se había ido con un leve sentimiento de vacío.

El resto del día fue tranquilo, Levi entreno, se bañó, ceno y finalmente se fue a dormir arrullado por los grillos afuera de su ventana. Mañana sería un día importante, hacia tiempo que no tomaba misión en solitario con todo el peso del cuerpo de exploración sobre sus hombros. Todo debía salir de acuerdo con el plan.

“¡A levantarseee!” gritó Hange abriendo su puerta con fuerza mientras soltaba tonterías sobre bañarse, desayunar, maquillaje, corset y zapatos que hicieron a Levi voltearse y cubrirse la cabeza con la sábana malhumorado.

Dos horas después, estaba sentado frente a un espejo con Nanaba y Hange parloteando a su alrededor. Las dos mujeres habían insistido en empezar a prepararse desde temprano pues tendrían que ver el tipo de mierdas, aunque según lo que escucho de la beta comentandole a la omega, el vestido estaba completamente terminado, guardándolo como un tesoro en su habitación. Ellas habían hecho el vestido con sus propias manos, quizás teniendo un poco de ayuda del pobre de Moblit, no lo mandaron hacer o lo compraron de algún mercado, no habían ido por la salida más sencilla, lo que explicaba las marcada ojeras de Hange o los pequeños cortes en las manos de Nanaba. Todo ese conocimiento de alguna manera hizo que el interior de Levi se calentara y apretara motivandolo a poner más de su parte para que sus amigas lo vistieran como se les diera la gana después de todo, se lo habían ganado.

“¡SORPRESA!” exclamó Hange sacando de una caja una larga peluca de cabello negro azabache, el mismo tono del cabello natural de Levi, con un poco de flequillo delante, lisa y brillante a la luz del sol.

Nanaba envolvió su cabeza con una malla para después colocar sobre esta la peluca, sujetándola con pequeños y pinches que se perdían en su interior asegurándose, la peinaron y acomodaron dejando varios mechones cayendo hacia adelante. Hange se alejó de él, pidiéndole que se levantará, girara o hiciera movimientos bruscos con su cabeza para asegurarse que no saliera volando por la ventana.

“Te imaginas que estés bailando, hagas un giro y la peluca salga volando” comentó Hange entre risas.

Si, él se le imaginaba totalmente pensó asustado, imaginando la cara de vergüenza de Erwin se mordió el labio nervioso.

“Ey tranquilo, todo saldrá bien” aseguró Nanaba, quien había olido su nerviosismo, acariciando sus hombros.

Suprimiendo las mariposas de nerviosismo en su estómago que amenazaban con ahogarlo, permitió que la omega le maquilla el rostro, nada exagerado pues no querían que el maquillaje se agrietaba en caso de que sudara mucho, no hubo rubor a fin de mantener su piel completamente blanca, pero sí, pestañas.

Levi las había visto antes, claro no tan realistas como las que la omega le estaba colocando, más plásticas y muy duras. Decoraciones que se ponían las compañeras de su madre y que él recogía de vez en cuando del suelo del burdel. Recordaba la primera vez que había visto una mujer llamada Cynthia colocarlas, mirando con horror cómo se acercaba el objeto extraño a su ojo como si no fuese nada de otro mundo. Luego de eso, había ido con su madre a cuestionarla sobre la necesidad de ponerse cosas raras en la cara a lo que ella había respondido con una sonrisa, que era para resaltar la belleza natural de la persona.

Una vez hecho, Nanaba saco de un estuche pequeño un labial de un color muy similar a sus labios y un lápiz delineador con que comenzó a maquillar sobre una sombra dorada en sus ojos mientras Hange colocaba una diadema de hojas dorada sobre su cabeza.

“¿Es necesario tanta mierda?” pregunto ya inquieto viendo como Nanaba se acercaba a cada instante sobre su cara.

“Silencio Levi, me desconcentras” regaño Nanaba ignorándolo “¿Eso es Laurel?” pregunto divertida.

“¿Qué mierda es Laurel?”

“Sip, es Laurel” respondió Hange, ignorando a Levi quien le frunció el ceño.

Unos minutos después Moblit golpeó la puerta entregando una bandeja con almuerzo para los tres de mala gana ya que, Hange insistió en que aún no podía ver a Levi. Todos comieron como si estuvieran muertos de hambre para finalmente volver a maquillar los labios con el mismo color que las mujeres aseguraban se le veía espectacular.

“¡Bien!, me voy a vestir el viaje para allá es largo, te dejo para que lo vistas” anuncio Nanaba a Hange quien asintió emocionada recogiendo un paquete enorme de los brazos de la omega.

Ese no podía ser el vestido, ¿verdad?

El paquete era grueso, demasiado, tanto que Hange necesitaba ambos brazos y levantar su cabeza para no chocar con algún mueble y caerse de cara al suelo.

“Jejeje no puedo esperar a que te lo pongas, con Nana evaluamos todo, desde los ligeros músculos en tus brazos como la poca cintura que posees, lo proporcional de tu cuerpo en relación con tus piernas, tus caderas, la nula presencia de pechos y lo bajito que eres” algo en esa frase le decía a Levi que debía sentirse un poco violado, pero lo ignoro a fin de empezar a desnudarse y observar el contenido del paquete.

Lo primero que Hange saco fue una masa de tela con muchas capas y muy gruesa que ella llamó “el falso” y luego vino el vestido.

Era largo, con su tela tocando el piso, la parte de la falda estaba hecha de una tela brillante y suave mientras que, encima de ella estaban unas capas de tul formando pliegues con pequeñas flores diminutas y medianas que se esparcen desordenadas de un tono más claro, teniendo en su centro pequeñas perlas. El torso, por el contrario, era algo que Levi nunca había visto en una mujer, al menos en su decoración, dejaba los hombros descubiertos con un dobles enmarcando la zona del pecho y estaba cubierto de flores y perlas, esta vez más grandes junto a las medianas y las pequeñas, separándose como las gotas de lluvia para unirse con la falda, sin embargo eso no era todo, de los hombros caía un velo a la altura en que terminaba el vestido, que se sujetaba por la costura del corcel en la espalda y que tal como la falda tenía flores recorriendo su espalda líneas marcadas por pequeñas piedras brillantes como si de estrellas que caen del cielo se tratara, todo de un hermoso color gris muy suave casi bordeando el azul o el violeta.

Como le hubiera gustado ver a su madre en un vestido así…

“¿Todo bien Levi?” pregunto preocupada Hange, sacándolo de su trance.

“...No es un trabajo de mierda, cuatro ojos, pensé que sería mucha más basura...”

“Aww le diré a Nana que dijiste eso”.

Se había puesto unos pantalones cortos y negros en sus piernas para después sujetar en cada una, su propio cuchillo, funda y un pequeño mecanismo que contenía un cable para escalar en caso de que lo necesitara era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Hange lo ayudó a colocarse los zapatos, tacon, no muy alto en que caso que tuviera que salir huyendo o saltar después, vino el falso y el vestido, que fue toda una batalla con la beta gritándole que tuviera cuidado con la capa que se podía romper y un montón de mierdas más.

“¡Perfecto ahora viene lo divertido! Toma aire” pidió desde atrás emocionada, mientras miraba con ojos desorbitados su espalda.

“¿Qué-” comenzó a preguntar cuando de repente todo el aire de sus pulmones fue expulsado haciéndolo jadear sorprendido y gruñir “¡oye, oye! Joder, ¡espera no puedo respirar!” respondió en pánico

“La belleza duele Levi” respondió riendo como loca Hange mientras apretaba el corcel

“¡Maldita sea Hange!, ¡si me matas juro que vendré asesinarte!” negaría totalmente que esa frase salió más aguda de lo que esperaba.

“jaja gracias Dios, por permitirme este momento” dijo entre lágrimas mirando hacia el cielo.

“¡¿A quién mierda le agradeces cuatro ojos?!” exclamó, ya no le importaba una mierda que sonara agudo él no saldría vivo de este lugar.

“¡No te muevas Levi o puedes romper la peluca!” regaño Hange.

Tiene que ser una jodida broma él moriría de asfixia. Nadie podía usar esta clase de cosas voluntariamente, eran una monstruosidad.

“…Creo que me voy a desmayar…” respondió tomando aire lentamente mientras sentía una vaga sensación de estar flotando.

“Trata de caer hacia adelante para no dañar la capa”

Retiraba todo buen pensamiento hacia Hange, él la odiaba totalmente.

Dos horas después, Moblit lo miraba con la boca abierta mientras caminaba hacia el carruaje con Hange sujetando la parte de atrás del vestido para que no se estropeara en la tierra, y Nanaba caminando junto ellos en un hermoso vestido en tonos rosas, hombros descubierto y mangas cortas que tenía un listón en su cintura.

“Di una palabra y juro que-”

“Te ves muy guapa” soltó rápidamente Moblit que al ver la mirada asesina de Levi cerró su boca con sonoro chasquido mientras se sonrojaba avergonzado

“¿A que sí?” preguntó sonriente Hange ayudándolo a subir al carruaje.

La beta lo abrazó con fuerza, susurrando que todo iba a estar bien, que se veía magnífico y que le fuera excelente, manteniéndolo por más tiempo de la cuenta que Levi sintió que no se estaba refiriendo a la misión.

El carruaje avanzó y avanzo y Levi sentía que terminaría vomitando mariposas o quizás serpientes porque a medida que se acercaban a la mansión de Ricochet su estómago daba volteretas sin parar. Él se metería a una maldita fiesta, llena de bastardos ricos, vestido de mujer, tenía unas jodidas pestañas de fantasía puesta, ¿Qué pasa si lo descubre? ¿Erwin se burlará de él? ¿se verá ridículo? ¿se notará que es un hombre? De seguro todo se irá a la mierda, cerrarán el cuerpo de exploración, se transformara en la burla del lugar, tendrá que volver al subterráneo a esconderse como un ladrón porque a los omegas los ven como las putas del subterráneo.

Tomando una respiración, endereza los hombros y relaja su expresión, sintiendo como Nanaba le susurraba algo que su cerebro no logro descifrar mientras se despedía bajando del carruaje. Ahora, él tendría que dar otra vuelta por la cuadra, para evitar alguna sospecha de que vienen juntos.

Para cuando llegó el momento de bajar Levi se sorprendió de encontrar a una beta, tendiendole la mano, para ayudarle a descender del carruaje, sus ojos se encontraron brevemente, el beta le sonrió cálido y Levi desvío avergonzado la mirada, con el corazón en la garganta.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse, comenzó a caminar por el piso de piedra familiarizándose con los tacones, sintiéndose como volar, “tap…tap” sonaba sobre la piedra como su corazón dentro de su pecho. Así, cuando llegó con el guardia de la puerta principal, estaba completamente compuesto entregando, con el mentón en alto y la espalda recta, su invitación.

Era hora de trabajar.


	3. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaassss!!! Aquí va el capítulo 3 :D

La fiesta estaba en su punto máximo, con parejas danzando en el centro de la pista hecha de blancas baldosas y decenas de mujeres y hombres vestidos para la ocasión, mesas llenas de comida que enfadaron a Levi, rodeaban todo el salón dejando en el centro un hermoso candelabro de cristal.

Para poder largarse pronto de este lugar solo tenía que encontrar a Ricochet, hacer que lo lleve a su cuarto, noquearlo, robarle los papeles, simular un robo y huir, pensó decidido.

“Disculpe… ” volteo hacia la voz rápido, con el corazón en la garganta y una mirada aburrida.

¿Lo habían descubierto?

Un joven alfa, al parecer en sus veinte, lo miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas, medio inclinado para estar más a su altura. 

“¿Le puedo invitar una copa de champán señorita…?”

“Smith…” respondió por reflejo, con voz suave, unos tonos más agudo que su voz natural, para después morderse la lengua.

Oh joder, menos de diez minutos y ya la había cagado. Él no sobreviviría a la vergüenza si Erwin se entera que tomo su apellido.

“Señorita Smith” sonrió el joven ignorante del pánico actual de Levi y el calor que generaba en su ser que lo llamaran así.

Bueno, no le quedaba otra que improvisar sobre la marcha, después de todo, no estaba aquí para socializar.

“No bebo” El hombre parecía decepcionado, pero comenzó a soltar otra invitación, referente a los pasteles, el baile y otras tonterías inútiles, sudando nervioso. “Si me disculpa” interrumpió Levi inclinándose brevemente para abandonar a el alfa quien ahora tenía un olor a decepción.

Cuánto odiaba las jodidas fiestas.

Caminó unos minutos, buscando con su mirada entre la gente a Ricochet, quien resultó estar en un sillón rodeado de al menos cinco mujeres. Es en momentos como estos cuando las cazafortunas aparecen como una jodida plaga. Iba a seguir hasta sentarse en una silla cuando algo o mas bien alguien llamó su atención haciendo que su corazón se apretara dolorosamente.

En la pista de baile, danzando entre los brazos de Marie Dok, estaba Erwin Smith.

No debería de sorprenderlo, en cada jodido baile en que estaba la omega, Erwin era quien la sacaba bailar, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos con cariño palpable, mirándola atentamente como si quisiera recordarla aún cuando la noche se haya acabado. Marie, por su parte, estaba claro que aún anhelaba algo del alfa, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, no teniendo reparos en pegarse a Erwin como una jodida babosa, Levi estaba seguro de que si un día el comandante se retirara Marie no tendría reparos en abandonar a Nilo por su mejor amigo, aunque tuviera que arrastrar a su hijo.

Se veían magníficos, balanceándose suavemente entre la gente al son de la música; Erwin con su traje negro y botones dorados, y Marie con su vestido amarillo estampado en flores. Levi se preguntaba si así se sentía en todos los estúpidos bailes Nile, sí sabía en su interior que, aunque la tenía legalmente no tenía del todo su corazón.

Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…

Nunca pensó que algún día sentiría simpatía por Nile Dok, pero aquí estaba, parado, con un vestido, dolor de pies y dos cuchillos, sintiendo a su corazón morir lentamente en su interior. No debería de querer que la fiesta se acabe, ni acaparar la atención de Erwin, pero no podía evitar el deseo de poseer alfa, de ser su mundo a quien mirara con cariño como ahora observaba a Marie

De repente, Mike se acercó con paso firme a la pareja interrumpiendo el vals, ambos alfas parecieron conversar algo importante que hizo que Marie sonriera confundida.

Él no estaba aquí para deprimirse. Molesto desvío la mirada empezando a moverse.

Estaba a metros de Ricochet observando como una de las omegas a su alrededor le tendía, de manera repugnante, una fresa hacia sus labios. Sus cuchillos pesaban en sus piernas pidiendo que los sacara, esa parte de su mente que Kenny se esforzó en desarrollar le susurro que podría lanzarlos, estaba a metros, pero sabía que darían en el blanco de manera mortal. Sin embargo, ese no era el camino adecuado. Necesitaba llamar su atención, seducirlo, hacerle desearlo de tal manera que lo llevara a su cuarto con clara intenciones de follarlo, marcarlo, dominarlo, su muerte seria demasiado sospechosa. Tenía que mostrar que era mejor que todas esas mujeres, el premio mayor. La mente del alfa es competitiva por naturaleza, si su presa se ve en brazos de otro actuara por instinto.

“Disculpe mi lady, me permite este baile”

Con una sonrisa en los labios volteo observando la mano tendida de Mike.

Nanaba no tiene que andar lejos.

“Justo a tiempo…” dijo en tono suave con los ojos brillantes.

Era hora del show.

Con una reverencia y una sonrisa divertida Mike sostuvo su mano, que entre las de él se veía pequeña, llevándolo a la pista de baile. Ignorando conscientemente a Erwin un metro más atrás aún con Marie en brazos, permitió a su omega interior sentir cierto tipo de venganza por la traición del otro alfa.

“Hueles complacido” 

“Te he dicho que no hagas tu mierda extraña cerca de mi” Mike como siempre lo ignoro balanceándose de manera aburrida por alrededor.

“Erwin parece que quiere asesinarme” susurro suavemente lanzando miradas cortas sobre el hombro de Levi

“¿De verdad? Pues debería concentrarse en Marie, después de todo está bailando con ella” respondió con veneno Levi. Mike lo miró tranquilo, aunque sus ojos contaban una historia diferente, lentamente cerró el espacio entre los dos sorprendiendo a Levi quien le siguió el juego, después de todo tenía una misión que completar y confiaba en el juicio del gigante.

¡Lo que no esperaba era que Mike metiera como si nada la nariz justo en su maldito cuello, cerca de su glándula de olor, que hizo a Levi saltar como un jodido metro y morderse la boca para aguantar un chillido!

¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA?!

“Lamento interrumpir, pero ¿me permite un baile?”

Tan rápido como vino, Mike se alejó de Levi que aun lo miraba en shock, mientras Erwin lo arrebata de sus brazos para tomarlo en la pista de baile.

¿Pero que mierda acaba de suceder?

“¿Todo bien?” 

Volviendo a poner su mente orden, Levi levanta la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada más oscura que había visto de Erwin. El alfa tenía los hombros erguidos liberando cierto aroma de inquietud y molestia.

¿Había pasado algo con Marie? 

Intentó lanzar una mirada alrededor buscando a la otra omega, pero un gruñido molesto de Erwin y un agarre firme en su cintura lo detuvo.

“¿Qué demonios te pasa?” 

“Nada” respondió rápidamente Erwin quien luego de unos segundos enrojeció “Quería bailar contigo…pero tu mente parece estar en otro lugar...” 

“tsk, por supuesto o ¿crees que me visto así por gusto?” un segundo después los hombros de Erwin se relajaron al igual que su agarre, mirando a Levi con ojos cálidos y una sonrisa tranquila, inundando al omega del olor a café y libros que tanto le gustaba.

“por supuesto…” respondió el alfa mas para si mismo que para Levi quien lo miro confundido “Hay que llamar la atención de Ricochet”

Suavemente Erwin lo acomodo, sosteniendo su mano con la pequeña de Levi, colocando la otra entre los omóplatos, donde estaban las cintas del corsé, ignorando como esa acción hizo revolver el estómago de su capitán.

“Sígueme”

“¿No es lo que siempre he hecho?”

El nuevo vals comenzó a sonar. Erwin lo balanceo suavemente de izquierda a derecha para girarlo y alejarlo de su cuerpo sin soltar su mano, el vestido se balanceo junto a su cabello mientras espero unos segundos antes de que Levi volviera en otro giro, pegando su cuerpo contra el alfa, eliminando cada centímetro, cada abismo entre ellos. Smith lo hizo avanzar, balanceándose sin temor alguno entre las parejas que lo observaban sorprendidos, uno, dos, tres, y luego un giro hacia la derecha al que Levi se inclinaba levemente por instinto volteado el rostro y mirando el piso.

No había nadie más junto a ellos ni alrededor, solo estaban los dos, girando, de vez en cuando levantando a Levi, alejándose, acercándose, y volviendo a girar, no importaba qué dirección tomará Erwin, Levi sabía como avanzar, siempre junto a él, nunca detrás, como uno. 

“Levi…eres magnífico…” susurro Erwin juntando su frente con la de Levi cerrando sus ojos del mundo, mezclando sus respiraciones, desapareciendo todos los espacios en un movimiento que dejó un sentimiento de intimidad entre ellos, cuando el vals comenzaba a declinar y ambos se negaban a romper lo que sea que hayan creado.

Un giro más. Levi juraba que estaban volando.

Un alejamiento más. Sentía como su corazón latía en su cabeza.

Un acercamiento más. Tenía los labios del alfa tan cerca…

Solo necesitaba levantar los brazos, pasarlos por su cuello, acercar su cabeza y-

Los aplausos rompieron cualquier posible pensamiento sobre labios. Levi desvío la mirada, mirando a su alrededor como la gente aplaudía animada, su rostro se sentía caliente, claramente se había dejado llevar por el momento.

Erwin le lanzó una mirada, para luego inclinarse en una reverencia que Levi imitó en una versión más femenina.

Con dificultad Erwin soltó su mano y Levi se alejó con todas las miradas extrañamente sobre él, no sabía porque, el solo había seguido a Erwin como siempre lo había hecho.

No miro hacia donde Erwin se dirigía o hubiera corrido hacia él y quizás que sabe que haría.

“Hola pequeña ave, ¿quieres sentarse junto a mí?”

Lento y suave volteo, lanzando una sonrisa confiada y coqueta, hacia Ricochet que estaba de pie detrás de él, sonriendo ampliamente mientras le tendía la mano inclinando su cabeza hacia un sillón en un costado apartado del lugar.

“¿Quién soy yo para negarme a tan encantadora oferta?”


	4. Duerme cerdo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas noches! aquí va el capítulo número cuatro.  
> Espero que lo disfruten <3

Este alfa, era un asqueroso y en este punto Levi estaba seguro de que el tipo había asesinado a su esposa para quedarse con el dinero, quizás pueda encontrar pruebas y culparlo por eso. Apenas ambos se habían sentado en el sillón rodeo con su brazo gordo a Levi, golpeando su rostro con su aliento y acariciando de vez en cuanto su hombro desnudo con sus sucios dedos.

Cerdo.

Él tendría que darse unos tres baños para quitarse la peste.

Habían observado el baile durante un tiempo, Ricochet había conseguido una copa de champan ofreciéndole una también a Levi, que se encargó de rechazar cortésmente. No planeaba tomar nada de lo que el gordo le ofreciera por temor a ingerir alguna droga o veneno.

“Lo que hiciste allí fue maravilloso pequeña ave” comenta Ricochet sin quitar los ojos de la pista de baile, con un brillo opaco casi perdido de la realidad.

“¿Qué hice allí?” pregunto Levi curioso, llevando su mano hacia la pierna del alfa, permitiendo que un solo dedo se deslizara suavemente por el pantalón.

“Embrujaste al comandante del cuerpo de exploración. Nunca había visto a alguien hacer eso en todos los años que lo conozco, parecía totalmente…perdido, hechizado, seducido” susurro en voz baja, mirando al omega, acercando su cara “Dime tu secreto” pide con tono hambriento y los ojos oscuros.

El gordo estaba claramente demente, ¿de qué jodido secreto hablaba? Miraba a Levi como Hange mira a sus estúpidos titanes y no era esa asquerosa de amor, sino más bien, la que deseaba abrir cada una de sus partes y saber cómo mierda funcionaba todo allí dentro.

“mi secreto…” comienza lentamente Levi “mi secreto es que…no importa quien sea, soy capaz de hacer…” desliza suave y deliberadamente lenta sus dedos hacia la entrepierna “lo que sea…con tal de conseguir lo que deseo”

“¿Y que desea mi hermosa ave?”

“Un alfa. Fuerte…guapo…” se acerca hacia la oreja de Ricochet “con un buen nudo” ahora sus dedos coquetean demasiado cerca de la entrepierna “que me lo ponga todas las noches”. Unos ojos hambrientos lo observan detenidamente, respirando su aroma, inundándolo con el del alfa.

Erwin de entre los dos podía ser el más manipulador, podía llevar a las personas por cada uno de sus juegos con una sonrisa amorosa, complacida, hacerte creer que cada decisión que has tomado ha sido por elección propia, que uno es dueño de su vida. No era así, siempre había sido Erwin, tramando a las espaldas, llevando casi de la mano a quienes fueran lo suficiente ilusos para creerle. El alfa era ese tipo de hombre y Levi lo sabía desde aquella primera expedición, cuando había mostrado un poco de su verdadera cara.

Pero era común que Erwin olvidara de donde provenía Levi, que él también había visto un poder tan fuerte como las palabras, y esas, eran las acciones. Donde Erwin hablaba Levi actuaba. Así era como Kenny miraba el mundo y, por ende, así era como Levi había aprendido a sobrevivir. Para luchar no necesitaba órdenes, simplemente escuchaba a sus instintos que movían su cuerpo casi con vida propia, ese era su poder, la fuerza bruta.

Así que antes de que Ricochet dijera alguna palabra Levi separo suavemente sus piernas y mostro su cuello. Una señal de rendición. Una invitación. Casi podía ver la baba cayendo por la boca levemente abierta de alfa. Era su momento de rematar.

“Sácame de aquí…alfa” pidió suplicante pegando su torso al del otro hombre.

“Si…” respondió abrazando posesivamente a Levi ignorante de la mirada depredadora en los ojos del omega.

Ambos se levantaron, Ricochet liderando el camino, apoyando posesivamente su mano sobre la espalda baja de Levi, guiándolo por una escalera, luego varios pasillos hasta llegar a un cuarto custodiado por guardias de la policía militar que hecho sin ninguna consideración. Después, el alfa había abierto rápido la puerta, tomando al omega del brazo mientras despedía a los otros dos guardias restantes de la habitación, hasta ahora no había rastros de un perro, por lo que Levi estaba cada vez más seguro que era un rumor.

“Bien, mi pequeña ave, estamos solos ahora, no hay esos estúpidos guardias, ni molestos militares del cuerpo de exploración” soltó con veneno mientras se desnudaba desesperado y ansioso.

¿No hay nadie del cuerpo de exploración?, claramente no tenía idea lo que le esperaba.

“¿No hay nadie?” pregunto fingiendo timidez.

“No avecilla”

“¿Nadie que nos escuche?”

“A menos que quieras” Dios este tipo era un pervertido.

Sonriendo divertido miro alrededor de la habitación, sintiendo la presencia del alfa acercarse, disfrutando como en breves instantes el cazador se transformaría en la presa. El otro hombre estaba de pie casi tocándolo, pero Levi se movió primero, deslizando una de sus manos eróticamente por su muslo, levantando el vestido, colándola adentro, junto al cuchillo, sin perder el rastro de excitación salvaje brillando en la cara del alfa.

“Entonces ven por mi” reto divertido como a un zorro a un conejo.

Ricochet se tragó sus palabras completas, lanzándose hacia él en un movimiento salvaje que Levi tardo cinco segundos en agarrar su brazo, lanzarlo al suelo, sentarse encima de él y poner el cuchillo sobre su garganta mientras el alfa no respiraba por la sorpresa.

“¡¿Pero qué mier-?!”

“ Shh…” silencio Levi clavando el cuchillo más a fondo, dejando correr un breve hilo de sangre por el ancho cuello. “ Sh..”

“¡No sabes con quien te estas metiendo puta, te arrepentí-!” no alcanzo a terminar cuando el segundo cuchillo de Levi se clavo con una velocidad inhumana en el centro de su mano libre, fijándolo al piso. Apenas el hombre abrió la boca para gritar Levi golpeo con fuerza su cabeza contra el suelo dejándolo fuera de combate.

Dios, se sentía asqueroso.

Suspirando se levantó del lugar empezando a desordenar todo alrededor, abriendo cajones y guardándose de vez en cuando entre el vestido diversas joyas y cosas de valor que encontraba, el tipo no las necesitaría en la cárcel. Una vez hecho esto se dirigió al premio mayor, la caja fuerte escondida detrás de un espejo. No era la primera que abría una, pero el lapsus de tiempo entre esta y la última era bastante grande, dudando y deseando haber practicado un poco antes de venir. Con fuerza pego su oído al metal girando la manilla con números, atento a ese pequeño “clic”.

9…9…0…5

Abrió la caja con una sensación de orgullo, él no había perdido el toque, hecho una mirada a los documentos guardándose entre el vestido, sus pantalones y su piel del estómago, una carpeta delgada que se titulaba “cuerpo de exploración” junto a otra que estaba repletas de números, que no entendía, pero su instinto le gritaba que era importante.

Y tal como entro salió, dejando a el alfa amarrado, a cada pilar de la cama, y amordazado, al menos que la vergüenza le enseñe a comportarse. Según su experiencia sabía que Ricochet estaría inconsciente por al menos una hora, en que los guardias tengan la voluntad de abandonar la fiesta e ir a ver a su gordo jefe seria otra hora más.

Perfecto para llamar la atención de Erwin y huir del lugar.

Con un nuevo plan en mente se dispuso a buscar a su comandante.


	5. Huir de ti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa.  
> Confesaré que este capitulo lo escribi con "Tightrope", de The greatest showman, sonando en mis oídos pero no se asusten, recuerden que después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol. Es MUCHO mas corto que mis capitulos anteriores, pense en hacerlo mas largo pero sentía que así como quedó estaba bien así que lo deje.  
> Espero que lo disfruten <3  
> Como siempre agradeceré y estare al pendiente de sus comentarios.

Bajo con tranquilidad la escalera principal, de vez en cuando alguien volteaba a mirarlo, pero Levi no sabía muy bien cómo actuar, ¿quizás como una caza fortuna despechada?, rindiéndose a buscar excusas para respaldar su solitaria partida decidió dejarles a los chismosos el inventar razones, después de todo ¿Qué sacaba con explicarse si la gente creerá lo que quisiera?

Caminando por el mismo corredor por el que entró, al inicio de todo, pudo visualizar a Nanaba de pie apoyada contra una mesa de comida junto a la pared, fingiendo una mirada encantadora cuando en realidad el cansancio, para quienes sabían mirar, se le notaba a metros. Sin querer levantar sospecha y arruinar su misión, tomó una copa de champán dándole espalda hacia la multitud, mirando a la pared y preguntó “¿sabes dónde está la gran águila? Pensé que aquí había uno” mirando alrededor de la habitación.

“jaja, pues por aquí no hay ninguna, aunque estoy segura de que si sales hacia el patio podrás encontrar algunas, sin embargo…te sugiero que esperes un poco, anda una serpiente girando a su alrededor” Levi frunció el ceño, su estómago se estrujo con inquietud.

Dejando la copa con más fuerza de la necesaria camino hacia la salida, dirigiéndose al patio principal, no sabía que mierda encontraría allí, pero algo en su interior no paraba de insistirle en que necesitaba verlo, necesitaba encontrar aquello que matara estos sentimientos que lo consumían cada día más.

Afuera estaba fresco, el aire no era lo suficiente helado como para sentir frío, pero sí el adecuado como para quitarle el calor generado por el interior. El patio era un lugar maravilloso, repleto de árboles, pasto, arbusto con formas extrañas y una pileta blanca posicionada como el centro de todo, de la cual corría agua clara y fresca. Avanzando por el pasillo, rodeando el patio, busco a Erwin, cada segundo más nervioso, cada respiración más lenta tratando de calmar a su apurado pulso. Cuando de repente lo vio, junto a una banca casi escondida por los árboles, allí de pie con los brazos de Marie envolviendo su cuello, besándose con la perra.

Sí, definitivamente algo se había roto, cayendo al suelo entre sus pies, algo que se negaba mirar y recoger con la esperanza que latiera nuevamente, cuya ausencia le hacía picar los ojos, ahora sí, se sentía frío, intocable por las personas del mundo.

El omega en su interior lloro desconsolado e iracundo, gritando una y otra vez ¡traición! Pero nunca había existido algo así ¿qué garantía tenía el derecho de exigir?

Debió haberse quedado más del tiempo de lo que sintió pues lo próximo que escuchó fue su nombre, algo sorprendido e inseguro, casi susurrado, del que huyó. ¡No!, él no quería escucharlo, ni verlo, ni olerlo, ni tocarlo quería cerrar sus sentidos, escapar del dolor que lo conocía desde hacía años, más que el mismo ¿hasta dónde debía llegar su sufrimiento?

Pasos lo seguían, pesados, constantes.

Esto era ridículo, ellos eran adultos, esto no justificaba que Levi corriera como un loco con el vestido aun puesto y Erwin persiguiendolo. Casi se sentía como el inicio de todo, un breve recuerdo de aquella primera carrera huyendo del cuerpo de exploración en el subsuelo ¿sería su final?, ¿esta vez Levin caería y Erwin no lo atraparía?

De seguro mostraban una vista interesante.

Erwin era rápido, con sus piernas largas, pero Levi lo era aún más, aunque el jodido vestido no ayudaba de nada, en un momento pensó seriamente que se sacaría la mierda en alguna esquina o pasillo, no sabe cuántos corrió, pero nunca se cayó, sostenía el vestido con ambas manos y sabía que debería sentir cierto orgullo por este hecho, sin embargo, solo tenía la necesidad de huir. Así que llegó a la salida, el guardia lo miró sorprendido cuando salió corriendo de la puerta. Afuera, vio una mujer de edad, completamente sola, ingresar a un carruaje y su cuerpo se movió, como siempre por cuenta propia, metiéndose adentro antes que cerrara la puerta, sin intercambiar una mirada con su compañera de transporte, cerró la puerta y golpeó el techo del carruaje, el conductor pareció entender su situación así que partió, más rápido de lo que el Omega considero posible.

Por la ventana observó a Erwin, de pie, con el cabello despeinado y respirando con dificultad en el medio del camino, mirando el carruaje casi derrotado con los hombros bajos, mientras Levi se alejaba cada vez más de él.


	6. ¿Celos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenasss! Aquí va el capítulo 6 y confesaré que me divertí incluso más con este, que con Nanaba y Hange vistiendo y maquillando a Levi.

La anciana lo observa con lastima. Levi sabe lo que parecel, alguna dama despechada por un bastardo rico, sin embargo, no es así, no está despechado porque no había nada en primer lugar y el bastardo tampoco es rico, al menos según lo que sabe el omega. Sin embargo, no podía escapar por mucho tiempo, tenía cosas por hacer, en algún momento tendría que volver al cuerpo de exploración y encontrarse con Erwin, debía entregar los documentos y el vestido a Nanaba y Hange.

“¿Necesita que te acompañe a tu casa linda?” preguntó la beta con tranquilidad. 

Mirándola con mayor atención, pudo ver una banda de oro en la mano izquierda, de seguro tendría una historia interesante que contar cuando volviera a casa.

“¿Sabes? Tengo una nieta muy parecida a ti” comentó intentando hacer que Levi interactuara con ella, quizás le daba miedo que fuera un asesino en serie o un ladrón, aunque en realidad era un ladrón y también un asesino, pero prefirió no pensar demasiado en esos detalles poco importantes por el momento para tomar atención a sus comentarios. sinceramente Levi esperaba que por el bien de esa niña sea mentira. Aun así, la beta parece decirlo en el buen sentido, como si quisiera que él le contara sus más oscuros secretos. Antes que se diera cuenta la señora había puesto cariñosamente su mano sobre su brazo, cálida y cercana, provocando que se le cerrara la garganta, liberando de inquietud y tristeza profunda, lo que provocó que cubriera su rostro con ambas manos.

Era un jodido desastre andante.

“Está bien, linda, hay un montón de personas…no te pongas triste…tu eres muy guapa, ¿quieres galletas?” preguntó abriendo su cartera y mostrandosela a Levi, quien la miró sorprendida. En su interior, estaba una colección completa de cada una de las comidas presentes en la fiesta.

Al menos alguien disfruto de la celebración.

“No gracias, no tengo hambre” La mujer hizo un ruido, liberando un aroma de tristeza, procediendo a frotarle la espalda.

“Todo estará bien” prometió.

Estuvieron juntos al menos unos 20 minutos, en los cuales la anciana procedió a contarle toda su vida provocando que al momento de salir dejara a Levi con un vago sentimiento de tener una familia extendida. De todas maneras, la mujer bajo con tranquilidad, despidiéndose con cariño del omega y ordenándole a conductor que lo llevara a donde sea que quisiera Levi.

Un poco más tranquilo, le indico al conductor que lo dejara en medio del camino, no podía permitir que su partida estuviera relacionada con la ubicación del cuerpo de exploración, así que se bajó, el beta lo observaba inseguro, parecía que quería insistir en llevarlo, pero viendo como Levi no planeaba escucharlo, simplemente se alejó a la distancia. Camino durante algún tiempo, hasta que los pies comenzaron a dolerle por lo que se quitó los zapatos con una maldición en los labios.

“¡Oh, Levi!, llegas temprano. El comandante había dicho que se quedarían hasta ma-” sin escuchar lo demás el omega paso junto a Moblit, dirigiéndose silenciosamente hasta su habitación.

Estaba tan cansado.

Quitándose el vestido, dandose un merecido baño, porque si, él lo merecía había conseguido los estúpidos papeles, limpiando su cuerpo con dedicación sobre todo sus pies, dejo los documentos sobre su mesita de noche y las joyas en un cajón. Podría intentar venderlas en el mercado negro o simplemente dárselas a las prostitutas del subsuelo.

“Levi, sé que estás allí, voy a entrar” anunció Hange abriendo la puerta sin esperar afirmación y cerrándola rápidamente para encontrar su mirada con la de él, sonriendo suavemente anuncio “traje té y un pastelito de limón, esos que te gustan”. Mostrando la bandeja “venga, cuéntame a quién tengo que matar, y porque Erwin Smith es la primera opción”.

Negándose a decir más de la cuenta, lo sentimental no era lo suyo, solo respondió.

“La perra estaba allí”

“Bueno, ¿Cuándo no lo está?, estoy segura de que si pudiera almacenar su habilidad de localizar a Erwin en un aparato y usarlo en titanes ganaremos esta guerra. Pero bueno, siempre está allí ¿Qué lo hace tan grave?”

Guardó silencio un momento, repitiendo la escena una y otra vez en su cabeza, liberando su angustia a través del aroma mientras su glándula de olor ardía. Se veían tan bien juntos, como si fueran hechos el uno para el otro, dos personas destinadas, un lugar que nunca pertenecería a Levi.

“…Se estaban besando…” Sin mirar a Hange por temor a que viera algo en sus ojos que Levi quería enterrar, respondió. Habían salido raras sus palabras, como si su voz se hiciera pequeña en su interior, como si el solo decirlo le doliera en el alma.

Erwin y Marie…besándose…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el alfa le hacía esto?

“Me gustaría acostarme cuatro ojos, no estoy de ánimo para tu mierda” suspiro agotado a lo que Hange solo asintió, no tan animada como siempre, despidiéndose y saliendo de la habitación.

Ha sido un día muy largo.

Él no es de cerrar su puerta cuando duerme, compartir habitación con más reclutas durante su periodo de cadete, hacía imposible mantener sus viejos hábitos de seguridad a excepción del cuchillo, ese que guardaba religiosamente bajo su almohada todas las noches, después de todo, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta se sentía mucho más seguro que en toda su vida.

Quizás por eso no se despertó cuando se abrió la puerta de su habitación.

O quizás fue porque nunca ataco a Erwin, aun estando dormido.

Sin embargo, cuando sintió a alguien acostarse junto a él fue cuando todo se fue a la mierda, sin la luz de la vela solo le quedo patear con fuerza al intruso, tirándolo fuera de la cama directo al duro piso, lanzándose sobre él en un movimiento rápido y poner el cuchillo sobre la garganta.

“Levi..”

“¿Erwin? ¡¿pero qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?!” preguntó quitándose rápidamente de encima del comandante y prendiendo una vela mientras el olor a alcohol lo golpeó como una pared de ladrillo.

El alfa no se movía, solo estaba allí tirado en el piso tal a un saco de papas, mirando el techo. Nunca en todos sus años hubiera imaginado una vista más surrealista. Erwin vistiendo su traje de gala, con la corbata y el cabello fuera de lugar destacaban como un maldito titan en la ciudad.

“ey ¿estas vivo?” pateo levemente el costado de Erwin quien lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Todo esto era jodidamente ridículo.

“Levi”

“¿Qué?”

“leviii”

“¡¿Qué?!” exclamo molesto. ¡¿Porque demonios no soltaba de una vez lo que quería para Levi pudiera volver a su cama y fingir que nada de esto sucedió?! pero, obviamente Erwin siendo una jodida reina del drama solo frunció el entrecejo, y apretó los labios ¿ese era un jodido puchero?

“leviii…” volvió a decir a lo que Levi gruño molesto mirando al cielo, rogando a cualquier ser superior que le diera paciencia o mataría a Erwin “Levi…corriste de mi…” lloriqueo.

El omega lo miró sorprendido. No fue el hecho de que Erwin no pudiera dejar de decir su nombre o que estuviera borracho en su habitación, sino por el tono dolorido con que dijo su última oración. No entendía el dolor de Erwin por esta acción, era verdad que Levi nunca, desde su primer encuentro, se había alejado tan explícitamente del alfa, pero eso no debía de molestarle tanto ¿o sí?, un breve destello de culpa pasó por su conciencia que fue aplacado con toda su fuerza de voluntad. ¿Porque mierda se estaba sintiendo culpable? ¡todo este jodido desastre fue culpa de erwin!, ¡él era el que estaba intercambiando saliva con la perra de Marie!

“Erwin, estás borracho, vete a tu habitación” regaño como una jodida madre un poco más y se ponía las manos en la cadera.

“¿Me odias tanto que no quieres verme Levi?” preguntó con tono quebrado.

“Oye, oye, ¡no te pongas a llorar!”

Estaba empezando a sentir un poco de pánico, sabía cómo manejar a un Erwin enojado, frustrado, feliz, incluso coqueto pero uno llorando era otra cosa, su fuerte no era el ámbito sentimental, lo mejor que haría sería decirle firme y claro que ordenara su mierda y ya esta, ese fue su gran aporte. No era de iniciar contacto físico si tenia la opcion, él no era Hange que abrazaba a todo, y por todo se refería a todo como un jodido titan incluido.

En menos de un minuto Erwin paso de llorón a pucheros con las mejillas rojas y cejas fruncidas.

“¡Te enojas conmigo, pero Mike puede bailar contigo!”

¡¿Qué?!

“¡¿Pero qué mierda tiene que ver Mike en todo esto?!” pregunto con un tono agudo.

“¡Te estaba toqueteando y no le ponías un cuchillo en la garganta!” respondió Erwin enojado como un niño pequeño, incluso su ceño se veía ridículo junto al puchero sus brillantes ojos color cielo.

“¿…Estas celoso de Mike?, ¿Mike que huele a todo el mundo como un jodido perro?, ¿el que es tu mejor amigo?, ¡¿sabes que se folla a Nanaba no?!”

Dios, ¿estaban hablando del mismo Mike verdad?

“Nadie dice que no pueden hacer un trio”

¡¿Un trio?! Pensó horrorizado descartando esa imagen mental, cubriéndose la frente con una mano considero si el castigo por noquear al alfa valdría la pena, una voz en su cabeza con la voz de Kenny le gritaba que si lo hacía.

“No estoy teniendo esta conversación contigo sobrio y menos la tendré borracho”

“Dejas que él te huela y no estoy borracho” gritó indignado como si fuera una jodida ofensa, levantándose un poco para pegar su cara a la pierna del omega, frotando su rostro y dejando parte de su aroma en la ropa de Levi. Se refería a cuando el perro metió su jodida nariz en su cuello, ¿por eso estaba molesto Erwin? ¿acaso Mike lo había hecho apropósito? Repasando mentalmente toda la situación no pudo evitar notar que quizás el otro alfa si lo había hecho apropósito, después de todo había estado bastante al pendiente de las reacciones de Erwin.

“¡¿Y?!” pregunto indiferente. Erwin había estado bailando con Marie, no tenía ningún jodido derecho de reclamarle a Levi.

“A mí no me dejas olerte” murmuró.

Debe ser una jodida broma. Llevo sus manos hacia su entrecejo masajeándolo. Era muy tarde para esta mierda.

“¿Sabes qué? Estas jodidamente borracho y-”

“¡No estoy borracho!” contradijo Erwin a lo que Levi lo ignoro “No planeo tener esta clase de conversación contigo, ¡vete a dormir!” tuvo que haber dicho algo mal, porque Erwin sonrió brillante, tan fuerte como el jodido sol, respaldando su teoría cuando el bastardo se levantó y se acostó como si nada en la cama del omega, frotando con una sonrisa satisfecha su rostro contra la almohada de Levi para después mirarlo con los ojos grandes, inocentes y esperanzados. “¿No vienes a dormir?”

Un fuerte “¡NO!” respondió la mente de Levi mientras, el omega en su interior meneaba la cola, saltando y gritando un exagerado “¡SI!”

Nada en esa maldita imagen estaba correcto.

“Si me abrazas, juro que te podrás ir olvidando de tus futuros hijos”

Por supuesto Erwin, borracho como estaba, iba a dar vueltas las cosas, sentándose alarmado mientras miraba el estómago de Levi sorprendido “¡¿ya vamos a tener hijos?!, no recuerdo que lo hayamos hecho” dijo pasando rápidamente a concentrado, tratando de hacer memoria

  
“¡NO!” exclamó completamente rojo. Esto era el colmo.

“Ah…pero yo quería…aunque tener solo un hijo puede ser contraproducente, yo era hijo único y me sentía bastante solo, así que es mejor tener dos” respondió con total seriedad.

Si, Levi prefería mil veces enfrentarse a Hange, Nanaba y su vestido que a esto.

“¡Ya vete a dormir!” regaño con los dientes apretados, acostándose en la cama lo más lejos posible del alfa borracho.

“Buenas noches, Levi…” suspiró Erwin satisfecho, pegándose a el omega, abrazándolo desde atrás, haciendo que el corazón de Levi reviviera, latiendo mucho más cálido que nunca, con el aliento de Erwin haciendo cosquillas sobre su cabello.

Quizás este no era un tan mal día…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad es que no hay manera que no me imagine un borracho Erwin que no sea infantil totalmente pegado a Levi como si este fuera un salvavidas. XD


	7. Te amo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Este capítulo posee contenido sexual explícito por lo que si no te sientes cómodo con esto te sugiero que no sigas leyendo.  
> A todos los demás espero que lo disfruten.

Nunca fue de dormir mucho. El insomnio era algo que desde siempre lo había acompañado, durmiendo unas cuatro o a veces tres horas como máximo durante la noche para después, rendirse de intentarlo prefiriendo levantarse a entrenar. Sin embargo, esta vez no despertó por el insomnio, sino por alguien mirándolo, más específicamente Erwin Smith, apoyado sobre su brazo observandolo dormir, como un jodido psicópata.

“Deja de hacer eso, es terrorífico" regaño.

Erwin no respondió de inmediato, tomándose su tiempo por observar con mayor detención el rostro de Levi y pensar en otras tonterías que le hacían fruncir el entrecejo cada cinco segundos y solo servían para poner nervioso al omega. O quizás solo era la resaca, pero él no sentiría lastima por el bastardo, no lo obligo a emborracharse y venir a lloriquear.

Aburrido le devolvió la mirada a el alfa, desfrutando del aroma a café presente en su cuerpo aunque tuviera ese toque de alcohol.

“¿Por qué huiste de mi Levi?” preguntó finalmente Erwin con voz plana y mirada tranquila.

“tsk, vete a la mierda Erwin” respondió molesto, con el corazón agitado, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño, pero Erwin rápido e increíblemente firme agarro su muñeca impidiéndole alejarse.

“Contesta mi pregunta ¿Qué hice para enojarte tanto para que corrieras de esa manera?”

“Suéltame Erwin” soltó entre dientes con tono amenazante.

“No. Vamos a hacer algo que debimos hacer hace mucho tiempo”

“¿Y eso sería?”

“Hablar”

“¿Así?, ¿me vas a obligar a hablarte?”

“Bueno…si no vas a hablar conmigo al menos escucharas lo que yo tenga que decir” explico no tan seguro como antes recibiendo un levantamiento de cejas de Levi.

“Pues ya te escuché ayer ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas?, dijiste un montón de basura o ¿quizás el alcohol no te deja pensar?” respondió sarcásticamente observando a Erwin enrojecer avergonzado.

“Bueno…si, dije algunas tonterías, pero no todo fue mentira, al menos la parte de los niños fue bastante sincera”

“Debes estar brome-”

“Me gustas Levi” corto Erwin rápidamente robando la respiración de Levi, cortando todo tren de pensamiento de respuestas mordaces para observar a el alfa totalmente sorprendido. “no, diría que es más que eso, me encantas o quizás me fascinas” comenzó a divagar tirando al omega junto a él en la cama, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo en el que Levi llevó sus manos a sus hombros con una mínima presión para crear espacio.

Espacio que Erwin desapareció, cuando lo beso con un suave e íntimo “te amo” escapando entre sus labios, haciendo que el corazón se acelerara y su temperatura aumentará.

El contacto fue muy suave, empezando con una ligera presión en los labios que hizo a Levi cerrar lentamente los ojos y sentir, Erwin había presionado su lengua, lamiendo su boca y pidiendo acceso el cual fue concedido, dejando que saboreara cada rincón de su boca y luego envolver la propia lengua con la suya en un baile caliente y sensual que provoco un gemido que el omega no pudo ocultar.

Dios esto era el mejor beso de su jodida vida.

El aroma del alfa era fuerte, envolviéndolo como una manta de seguridad, contándole un poco de la excitación de Erwin haciéndolo sentir avergonzado y tímido.

Llevando una mano a su mejilla, el alfa inclinó su cabeza para obtener un acceso más profundo en su boca, respirando ruidosamente cada vez que se separaba para tomar aire y seguir besando con pasión renovada que hacía suspirar a Levi.

¿Erwin lo amaba?, ¿entonces porque estaba besando a Marie?

Recobrando su agarre de los hombros empujo a Erwin fuera de su cuerpo, suficiente para alejarse y poder pensar mejor. Tenía baba cayendo por su boca y estaba seguro de que había sentido a el alfa duro, su propio agujero estaba poniéndose húmedo con una petición silenciosa de atención.

“Aguarda, aguarda ¿entonces porque jodidamente estabas besando a Marie?” pregunto pegándose a la pared cuando el aroma a café le hizo nadar la cabeza.

Dios él quería ir a esa cama y lamer todo el cuerpo del alfa.

Levantándose de la cama, con un paso y ojos de depredador que hicieron sentir débiles las rodillas de Levi, se acercó hasta apoyar una mano sobre la cabeza del omega, inclinando la propia para que sus miradas coincidieron. “Yo no la bese Levi, ella me tomó por sorpresa y me beso justo cuando llegaste, se que aun esta interesada en mi pero estando casada con Nile y teniendo un hijo no creí que fuera capaz de hacerlo” respondió comenzando a depositar pequeños besos en el rostro de Levi.

“¿En serio crees que me tragare esa mierda?” respondió sin aire cuando Erwin lamió su oreja.

“Es la verdad, me estaba interrogando sobre ¿si estaba enamorado de la mujer con que Mike estaba bailando?, debió haber notado cómo te miraba”

“¿Cómo me mirabas?” él no había notado ninguna mirada aparte de la que Mike le había señalado.

“No podía apartar mi mirada de ti. En un principio cuando Mike me avisó, con una mirada divertida, que estabas cerca me puse muy ansioso, no podía dejar de imaginar cómo te verías pero cuando lo hice, no lo podía creer” colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Levi, apoyando su frente contra la del omega, respirando profundamente “te veías tan hermoso…magnífico, nadie podía apartar sus ojos de ti, incluso me salí de lo planeado cuando Mike metió su jodida cabeza en tu cuello que me hizo arder la sangre, y cuando bailaste conmigo…tenía tantas ganas de besarte y quitarte ese vestido con mis dientes” intercambio un beso húmedo.

“Ya me estas besando…” indico sin aliento Levi cuando Erwin se separó, el tiempo suficiente para dejarlo hablar.

“Sí…” sonrió el alfa “y no puedo parar, ¿quieres que pare Levi?” pregunto entre besos con voz ahogada, presionando su duro cuerpo contra el pequeño de Levi, pegándolo a la pared, poniendo su pierna gruesa entre las más pequeñas.

Ahora si estaba jodidamente duro, podía sentir como la humedad se colaba por sus pantalones y su respiración su volvía errática.

“No” respondió envolviendo con sus brazos el cuello de Erwin permitiéndole un acceso a su cuello el cual procedió a besar a medida que llevaba a Levi de regreso a la cama. “jodeme” ordenó, cuando sus rodillas chocaron con la cama y cayó hacia atrás sobre ella, subiéndose completamente, sin quitar la mirada de las pupilas enormes y la mirada salvaje, depredadora de Erwin.

“Sí…” acordó el alfa sin aliento subiéndose sobre él.

Si hubiera sido otra persona, ya no estaría con vida, pero era su alfa.

Sacando a Erwin de su camisa, recorrió, admirando su torso desnudo, completamente duro, con sus manos hasta llegar a los botones del pantalón, fue ahí donde otras manos lo detuvieron para tironear de su polera de dormir hasta quitarla por su cabeza y luego empujarlo de nuevo de espaldas sobre la cama.

“Erwin…” gimió cuando el hombre comenzó a besar su torso en un camino tortuoso hacia su entrepierna llegando al pantalón de pijama, deslizarlo, junto a su ropa interior, por sus piernas que el alfa comenzó a besar ahora subiendo hacia su torso provocando pequeños gemidos de Levi cuando mordió el interior de sus muslos. “¡Erwin!” llamó desesperado cuando no siguió el camino levantándose de nuevo sobre Levi para comenzar a lamer su cuello. Especialmente su glándula de olor que hizo que Levi lanzará la cabeza hacia atrás y gimiera cuando los diente raparon por encima ese lugar especial, que solo liberó más olor y lanzó una corriente de excitación por todo su cuerpo.

“Alfa…” llamo suplicante, en un tono de voz que nunca en su vida había escuchado saliendo de entre sus labios.

La humedad entre sus piernas había crecido, filtrándose sobre la sábana, en otro momento de mayor lucidez hubiera estado tan avergonzado.

“Levi…hueles tan bien…” suspiro Erwin excitado succionando particularmente duro su glándula, tanteando con los dientes y la lengua.

Dios él quería que la mordiera. 

“¡Ah!” gritó sorprendido cuando un dedo tanteo el alrededor de su pasaje para finalmente ingresar en él haciendo sonidos húmedos.

“Voy a hacerte el amor” susurro sensualmente Erwin para lamer el lóbulo de su oreja.

“…No…sé hacer eso…”

“Entonces te enseñare” beso la unión entre su hombro y el cuello, alejándose unos segundos de Levi para sacarse los pantalones y todo resto de la ropa de fiesta, quedando completamente desnudo.

Con un dedo entrando y saliendo de su interior llevó su mano para reclamar la longitud del alfa, dura y gruesa, dio un golpe experimental obteniendo uno gemido corto, que duro poco pues Erwin liberó su mano para lamerla, y llevar su boca hacia la entrepierna de Levi, oliendo, lamiendo y finalmente envolver su longitud sacando un grito de placer y sorpresa del omega.

“¡Er…Erwin!” gritó.

Reemplazando el dedo con dos, haciendo tijera y luego tres, el alfa los movió buscando la próstata de su pareja.

“¡Ahí!” exclamó Levy curvando su espalda “tócame de nuevo ahí” ordenó obteniendo de nuevo una y otra vez ese delicioso contacto que envió ondas eléctricas y escalofríos por su cuerpo “ah…ah…er..erwin”

“¿Dime Levi?” preguntó el imbécil quitando los dedos, dejándolo con una sensación de vacío, para lamer y dejar chupones su cadera.

Lanzándole dagas a Erwin con la mirada, desvío su cara, estaba sonrojado, sentía sus orejas horriblemente calientes, cada vez que esos malditos/maravillosos dedos golpeaban ese lugar mágico su cuerpo sufría una contracción, pero ya no era suficiente, quería al alfa en él, saber que habían estado unidos de la forma más íntima. Con ningún otro tipo con que había follado antes se había sentido tan tímido, simplemente decía y consumía lo que quería.

Pues a la mierda.

En un movimiento rápido, envolvió sus piernas en la cadera de Erwin girándose sobre la cama, ignorando la mirada asombrada, subiendo sobre él, tomó con su mano la dura polla y se dejó caer con un gemido que se reflejó en Erwin.

“Uh…joder, eres grande…” suspiro con un poco de incomodidad, balanceando su cuerpo experimentalmente mientras el alfa llevaba sus manos para sujetar su cadera.

Los gemidos no tardaron en llegar, aumentando en intensidad cuando Levi comenzó a rebotar en el regazo de Erwin y después se transformaron en gritos cuando el alfa comenzó a empujar desde abajo encontrándose con los movimientos del omega.

Estaba tan cerca, podía sentir esa presión en su vientre, la tensión en sus bolas quería tanto llegar sin embargo de un momento a otro fue bruscamente volteado, tirado de espalda sobre la cama, Erwin apoyo sus antebrazos sobre el colcho a cada lado de su cabeza para gruñir metiendo su cabeza en su cuello respirando ruidosamente.

“Levi…¿Levi que me estas haciendo?” pregunto frotando sus mejilla contra su glándula, bañándose en su aroma.

“…No se…pero si te detienes juro que te matare”

Comenzo a empujar lentamente pero profundo, sacando casi completo su miembro y luego meterlo “Levi, ¿estas tomando algún medicamento?” pregunto cambiando de angulo y golpeando un punto particularmente sensible por que el omega soltó un “¡ah-ah!” entre dientes respirando con brusquedad y rasgando la espalda de Erwin con sus uñas.

“¿Q-que?” pregunto Levi ahogado, gruñendo mientras apretaba sus piernas pidiendo implícitamente ser follado más duro

“¿Estas tomando medicamentos anticonceptivos Levi?” pregunto nuevamente Erwin dejando escapar un gemido cuando pego un empujón particularmente profundo.

De alguna manera esa pregunta tardo en procesarse casi una eternidad en su cabeza, nublada por la excitación y el placer sexual.

“S-si” respondió recordando como antes de salir se había tomado la píldora. No planeaba follar, pero era mejor estar preparado que cargar nueve meses con un mocoso en el estómago.

“Perfecto, voy a anudarte ¿alguna queja?” irónicamente esta pregunta se procesó mucho más rápido en su cabeza que la anterior. Una extraña mezcla de anticipación, nerviosismo y ansiedad invadió su pecho.

“No, anúdame alfa” pidió

Ahí todo se fue a la mierda. Erwin de repente lo estaba clavando a la cama con cada empuje que no disminuía en velocidad si no que aumentaba, golpeando sus bolas contra el trasero de Levi, quitándole el aire de los pulmones en cada penetración, convirtiéndolo en una masa de gemidos y respiraciones entre cortadas.

“ah, ah, ah, ¡ah jo-joder, ¡Mierda!” gritó tensando las puntas de los pies, tratando de encontrar algo de qué sostenerse cuando una corriente eléctrica comenzaba a recorrerlo. “joder, joder, joder, ¡voy a correrme!, ¡Erwin!” grito desesperado cuando lo impulsos comenzaron a acortarse “¡muérdeme!” pidió cuando sintió los dientes del alfa raspando su glándula de olor “¡Er-Erwin muérdeme!”

El clímax fue algo salvaje, los dientes de Erwin se enterraron con fuerza en su cuello, saboreando el aroma y la sangre con su lengua, justo cuando el cuerpo de Levi se levantó electrocutado de la cama, con la espalda, el cuello y los pies arqueado sintiendo con satisfacción como el nudo se expandía, hinchándose más y más en su trasero a medida que el miembro soltaba carga tras carga bloqueandola en su interior, sintiéndola deslizarse entre sus paredes más privadas. Finalmente, con un último empujón que movió el nudo más a fondo en su pasaje haciéndolo contraerse y temblar, Erwin se dejó caer suavemente cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, respirando agotado en su cuello.

“Te amo” confesó Erwin acariciando el rostro de Levi con sus palmas, oliendo como el aroma del omega cambiaba combinándolo con el propio.

Ahora Erwin era suyo y Levi era de él. Sonriendo ante el pensamiento cerró los ojos y se durmió en los brazos del alfa.

“¡¡LEVI!!” lo despertó Hange desde afuera de su habitación golpeando de manera frenética su puerta unas tres horas después. ¿en que momento la había cerrado?

“¿Qué mierda te pasa cuatro ojos?” preguntó inclinándose por una ligera brecha que abrió y que, por supuesto Hange ignoro, colándose a su habitación como si fuese la jodida dueña del lugar mientras soltaba tonterías como todos estaban frenéticos buscando a Erwin quien al parecer había tomado copas de más y nadie sabía dónde mierda había ido a para en tal estado. Gracias al cielo se había puesto los pantalones antes de abrirle porque todo su discurso frenético se cortó cuando la beta miró con la boca a abierta a Erwin Smith durmiendo todo despeinado (y tapado, al menos la parte inferior) en la cama de Levi para después voltearse a mirar a Levi y luego a su cuello y luego a todo lo demás.

“¡¡¡OH POR LOS JODIDOS TITANES!!!” exclamó extasiada haciendo saltar a Erwin y levantarse totalmente desnudo de la cama en pánico buscando cualquier amenaza para finalmente concentrar su mirada en una brillante, y con una expresión pervertida, Hange y un muy avergonzado Levi que se cubría el rostro pidiendo a quien sea que abra la tierra y lo trague. “Le iré a contar a Nanaba” sentenció totalmente decidida como si fuera la misión de su vida, arrancando de la habitación más rápido de lo que llegó.

“Erwin, has el jodido favor de cubrirte por favor” soltó masajeandose el entrecejo, no es que se quejara de tener a el comandante desnudo frente a él pero ahora no era un buen momento.

Erwin por su parte solo se puso la ropa interior y volvió acostarse en la cama llamando a Levi, instándolo a dormir junto a él de nuevo.

“Hay cosas que hacer”

“Las parejas recién unidas tienen un periodo de una semana para estar juntos, hay que disfrutarlo, si tanto te molesta puedes traerme los documentos y aprovechamos de echarles un vistazo” dijo con una sonrisa paciente.

Bueno, Erwin tenía razón, hay que aprovecharlo. Tomando los documentos del mueble los llevó consigo a la cama donde el alfa lo envolvió en su brazo, acercándolo a su pecho y besando su cuello.

“Suficiente. Ve los jodidos documentos” regaño.

Resultó que Ricochet no solo estaba estafando a ellos, sino a otros comerciantes y nobles, por lo que al día siguiente Levi se encargó de pagarle a unos niños para llevar toda la información a los periódicos, quienes lo publicaron en primera plana, la cual llegó a los hogares de todos, incluido los mercaderes, políticos y militares, bajo la autoría de una filtración anónima, seguido de una segunda página con un dibujo bastante explicito de como se había encontrado a Ricochet atado a su cama después que una ladrona se colara a robarle artículos como joyas y documentos para escapar finalmente del comandante Erwin Smith quien había tratado de apresarla.

Unos días después con el cerdo tras las rejas y una buena compensación por parte del rey para quitar las malas aguas que produjeron los fondos falsos, Levi y Erwin se dirigían a una de sus tabernas favoritas a celebrar una fiesta por su unión, organizada por sus amigos.

“A pesar de todo me alegro de como resultaron las cosas” comento Erwin tomando su mano en medio de la calle

“tsk, por supuesto porque el que te tuvo que aguantarte cuando estabas borracho fui yo” Riendo encantado el alfa pasó una mano por la cintura de Levi pegándolo a su cuerpo.

“Te amo Levi” susurro besando su cabeza “te amo tanto”

“…Yo también te amo Erwin…” Respondió llevando sus manos a las mejillas del comandante y finalmente besarlo en medio del camino, sin preocuparse por todas las personas que transitaban a su alrededor. "ahora vamos junto a lo demás, tengo muchas ganas de aplastarlos en el poker" comentó recibiendo una sonrisa brillante de SU alfa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ya estamos en el capítulo final!. Me divertí mucho escribiendo esta historia espero que la disfrutaran tanto como yo. Muchas gracias a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de comentar y espero verlos en próximas publicaciones <3


End file.
